


obsession

by kingofpentacles



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ..mostly., F/M, First Time, Fluff, No Dialogue, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Mello | Mihael Keehl, Playful Sex, Romance, Sex, Trans Characters, playful competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofpentacles/pseuds/kingofpentacles
Summary: "'Obsessed' was the word that kept echoing through her mind. Mello reflected briefly that this was no different than usual: she’d always been obsessed with Near (because they were rivals, a small part of her weakly protested, then promptly died). This obsession was different, though. The heart-racing, hip twitching kind. Still, it wasn't a bad thing."
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	obsession

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted this fic to show mello and near's core dynamic. even though it's just their first time, i wanted to show how much passion they already have, and how well they already know each other, both of which have resulted from their lifetime of competition. ..but mostly i wanted to give them something special and sweet (and hot), for all their angst. 
> 
> (this was also a bit of a writing exercise for me. no dialogue and not explicit??? jegus. not usually my thing. but this was fun. also written it in one night because life is short baby )
> 
> p.s. they are both trans, she/her for mello, he/him for near.

Kissing Near felt like tonguing a dead fish. He was frozen for the first couple of seconds, probably from nervousness or complete shock. But Mello didn't have time to decide which, because luckily, Near was a fast learner. Suddenly, kissing Near felt _good_. 

His mouth, once relaxed, felt warmer and gentler than any other Mello had been acquainted with; yet more exciting than any rough fling she’d had. She already felt blood stirring in her body and her heartbeat raced. Near was making little surprised-happy noises every once in a while, which Mello was becoming addicted to. _Obsessed_ was the word that kept echoing through her mind. Mello reflected briefly that this was no different than usual: she’d always been obsessed with Near (because they were rivals, a small part of her weakly protested, then promptly died). This obsession was different, though. The heart-racing, hip twitching kind. Still, it wasn't a bad thing. 

After maybe a minute, they paused and gazed at each other and smiled; then began to kiss again. They were having a conversation in their kiss, which said _isn't this interesting?_ and _why haven't we ever done this before?_ and _you feel good_ as they took their time learning and exploring each other. 

When Mello’s eyes were closed again, there was a shifting noise, and then she felt nimble hands hesitantly cupping her face. She responded quickly, arms sneaking around Near to bring their bodies closer together. They stumbled backward and fell into bed together. 

  
  


Mello discovered over time (hands and mouth feeling all over) that Near's body was mostly soft like his mouth, but bony in some places, such as his sternum and hips and knees. His hands were curious and searching. He had nice skin. She wondered if he used lotion. As his clothes came off, Mello tried not to make it obvious that she was staring at Near's body, memorizing it and delighting in doing so. It probably wasn't working, because Near looked slightly abashed, and he quickly turned the focus onto Mello. He squeezed her hips with his legs and clumsily turned them over. It gave her a pretty good view, although she was distracted by his hands on her. He was on top of her, hands trailing over her body with some awe. Eventually his hands slid to her belt and started to work her pants off. 

But they were skinny jeans, and the undressing was made considerably less sexy by the restrictiveness of her clothes. Near yanked them hard; Mello winced. Her pants didn’t budge. Near frowned at them like they’d done him personal harm. 

Mello, laughing, took pity for his struggle and helped him take her pants off. They went _fwumph_ on the floor as Near shoved them off the bed, glaring. Mello snickered, but she was distracted again by his hands. They were dextrous and curious (and warm). His fingertips trailed over her body, he was curled over and staring at her openly, almost certainly memorizing her as she was him. He licked her and kissed her between her breasts, and those hands came up and tugged off her bra easily. 

When she was naked, he mouthed and licked at her breasts curiously. His hands ran over her body. Meanwhile, he rocked on her like an unconscious nervous habit. His hips were moving in small, steady presses against hers, like he was fucking her instinctively. The motion sent thrills through her, and she moaned helplessly, then again, a little louder, as he pulled her into a sudden, passionate kiss. 

Then he sat up- their mouths parted- and pushed against her harder, definitely on purpose this time. His little motions turned into harder thrusts.

Mello couldn't get enough of him. She squeezed his hips as he rocked on her. The sight of him sitting hard on her, face open and wanting, and chasing the whirlwind feeling of pure pleasure, made her lick her lips. 

Now that he wasn’t curled over, and without all that loose cotton in the way, she could drink in the sight of him. He still wore a binder, but that was all- he’d wormed his way out of his underwear, too, and she could see that he had lots of pale, curly hair down there..

Near’s rocking motions stuttered to a stop. A pale hand blocked her view- he was covering himself slightly. She looked up to his face and found him pink in the cheeks. 

Well, that wouldn't do. 

Mello flashed him a confident smirk (that smile that always made him get a little gleam in his eyes) and leaned up as if to kiss Near- he fell for it, leaning in- and Mello tackled and pinned him quick as a whip. Now she was on top. He was laughing, now, and his legs fell open slightly. She made her way between them, grinning like a shark. 

Near's laughter had quieted, but that creepy little smile she loved so much remained. His legs spread a little further, to make room for her. At the same time, her hands caressed his inner thighs. She gazed at the smooth expanse of his thigh and thought about biting him. 

Instead she leaned between his bare legs and gave him pleasure, flicking her tongue experimentally. Hesitant trailing of her tongue down his slit became more confident as minutes passed, and eventually she was eating him out, jaw working deeply and tongue fucking him. 

Nothing in the world could have been more interesting to Near in that moment. He watched intently as Mello licked and sucked him, fucking him with her mouth. His eyes were dark and wide, studying her. She wasn’t the only one being studied.

She was gazing at him with sharp blue eyes, even as her mouth busily licked and sucked. She learned his little tics and breathy noises. She learned that sometimes, his eyelashes fluttered, and his eyes rolled back. And that when he sighed, it was music.

Her eyes closed in concentration.

Near felt so warm and slick inside, and he tasted better than anything, better than chocolate. Licking him was coaxing the most gorgeous sounds from his throat, breathy sounds that seemed to come from deep inside him. Mello couldn’t seem to get deep enough, or flick her tongue fast enough. She wanted more. 

Arousal propelled her forward, impulsively leaning up and pulling their bodies together; they were naked and moving together. Bare skin felt good to rub together, especially their lower bodies, and they moved together awkwardly at first, then with more confidence as they found their rhythm. (Mello knew they'd be good at this. They were geniuses, after all.)

Near was wet enough with spit and come that as they rubbed together down there, her cock just slipped in. They both moaned at the sudden feeling, and then couldn't stop rocking and rocking. Mello pushed into him and Near moved underneath her, fucking her back.

It felt so right to Mello, having Near right under her, being able to kiss him all over and push inside him. Near's legs were folded up like a roast turkey, and kind of shaky, both of which were oddly endearing and incredibly hot. Even hotter, he couldn't stop making noise, now he'd started. Sometimes he made short gasping noises, and sometimes they were longer moans, and sometimes they were just her name.

His arms moved after a while, propping his body up so he could push harder, get Mello deeper inside him, harder, faster. The sight made her moan, and Near moaned back like a conversation. His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, and he was blushing harder than ever. ..Mello had honestly never seen anything sexier in her life. They were fucking hard, and the noise, and their moans, and the feeling, and Near’s wide eyed face, were making Mello weak with arousal. She wanted to come, but she wanted even more to see Near come. 

Mello rolled her hips forward one more time, then pulled out, grabbed the meat of Near's thigh, and shoved him over onto his stomach. (He moaned _loud_.) His ass had a little plump to it, and when Mello smacked him slightly, Near gave a moan that made her embarrassingly hot; she practically growled. 

She fucked into him like that, with his legs tight together and her over him, thrusting and thrusting.. He cried out, a long, low moan, as he came. 

(God, she was _obsessed_ with him.) 

When he stopped shivering, she shoved him over again and pushed his legs wide open so she could see. And even better- taste. He was all pretty pink now, from all their fucking, and visibly wet. She licked him again, a long, slow one straight up his slit, savoring the taste of his completion. He jerked slightly, oversensitive, but she couldn’t quite find it in herself to care. Mello lapped at his clit- he gasped slightly- and pulled at herself; she was wet, too, from his juices. She kept licking him, and jerking herself off, and came all over her fist in less than a minute. The last image in her mind before she did was Near’s pale fluttering eyelashes as his eyes rolled back- he was coming again. 

They collapsed together in a heap and laced their fingers together in spite of their sweaty palms (Hell, Mello didn’t really care about sweat right now, either.) A comfortable silence enveloped the room as they curled up together. Near dozed. 

Mello studied him. Up close, he had a light dusting of freckles across the broad bridge of his nose. _Angel’s kisses_ , her mom used to say. Mello pressed her lips to a stray one on his cheek and listened to Near mumble in his sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> <3 i love yall. sorry for referencing homestuck.


End file.
